MarySue Madonna
by septasonicxx
Summary: Draco love story. The story of a mary-sue who saves the day. I wrote it with mary-sue intentions, so please don't flame. Just laugh with me, okay? Because I agree that it's terrible. I'm so sorry Draco... I just couldn't resist! Rated coz of the mary-sue.


MarySue Madonna [[A Draco Malfoy love story Parody]]

I stepped onto the Hogwarts train and flicked my platinum blonde hair over my shoulder, my crystal blue eyes looking both ways to try and decide which way I should go first in order to search for a compartment.

Before I could decide, someone went rushing past and knocked into me, making me fall sideways. My foot got caught on part of the floor and I squealed, feeling myself falling towards the floor. But just in time, someone else caught me and helped me back up.

"Thank you so much!" I said, turning to stare into the eyes of my hero. He was absolutely gorgeous and had blue eyes and blond hair like my own.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, extending a hand to me. "What's your name?"

"Princess Priscilla Madonna." I said with a smile, batting my eyelids at him. He was immediately taken by my beauty and found it impossibly hard to tear his eyes away from me.

"You're beautiful, Princess." he said.

"Thank you," I giggled. "You're very handsome."

"Come sit with me and my friends," Draco said. "I'd like you to meet them all."

"That's so kind of you!" I said and followed him to where his carriage was. Stepping inside, I gasped as I saw the girl who had run past me before, causing me to fall in the first place. She had a pug face and looked incredibly ugly.

I turned my gaze to look at the others and stopped on a boy with black hair and dark skin, who was very attractive and was smiling at me.

"I'm Princess," I extended a hand to him, ignoring Draco's look of shock from behind me.

"Blaise Zabini." the boy shook my hand before kissing it and letting it go. I giggled again and was then shoved down into a seat by Draco, who sat beside me and put an arm around me protectively.

"Who's that?" I asked, gesturing at the last unfamiliar face in the compartment.

"Marcus Flint." Draco said dryly.

"Did you transfer here?" Blaise spoke up, wondering why I was only here now since it was our sixth year and they didn't often have transfer students at all.

"Yes, I had to. My father was killed by my mother when she turned evil and was on one of her rampages." I nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry." Blaise murmured.

"No, it's fine. Something happened during it and somehow I ended up with all her powers, so I'm four times as powerful as I used to be – and I always was very powerful." I explained.

"That's amazing, I bet you're glad your dad's dead then, aren't you?" Draco asked, staring at me with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"How can you say that!?" I exclaimed, standing up and glaring down at him. "My father was a good man and one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. His death was a tragedy!"

"But now you're powerful-"

"It's not my fault! I didn't want it!" Bursting into tears, I ran from the compartment to a deserted one, which I locked myself into and pulled all the curtains down so it was dark and so that I could cry in peace without being interrupted.

After a while, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" I snapped.

"Princess, it's Blaise." I heard him say.

"What do you want?" I sniffed.

"I want to apologise for not stopping Malfoy before." he said. "Can I come in?"

Wiping my eyes, I stood up and unlocked the door before slowly opening it. If it was Draco only using a spell to make his voice sound like Blaise's, I would hex him into oblivion.

It was Blaise, so I allowed him in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down on the seat beside me and putting an arm around me for comfort.

"I think my mother's powers are cursed, because every now and then I can't control what I do." I said sadly.

"Well don't worry, we'll get through this." Blaise said.

"Yes, but why does Malfoy have to be so gorgeous?" I sighed, leaning my head on Blaise's shoulder. He stiffened and I frowned, wondering why, but then he stood up and was glaring at me.

"Malfoy? What about me?" he asked.

"You're gorgeous too! Wait, you don't understand!" I stood up and grabbed his arms, wanting him to stay so that I could explain things to him.

"Then speak fast." he grumbled.

"My mother may not have any powers any more, but she is mental and still has control over my life! She has demanded that I marry Draco Malfoy and that's why she sent me here. I'm annoyed that he is good-looking because I wanted to go against her wishes but how can I when he is to die for?" I said. Blaise did not look impressed and I sighed, realising I had not said what I had meant to.

"I'll send him here then and you can get to know each other." Blaise snapped before walking out and leaving me in there alone again. It was only a moment before Draco entered.

"Princess?" he asked quietly. "I'm sorry about what I said before."

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged.

"Yes it does," he said. "Now come here." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, resting his chin on my head because he was tall enough to do so.

"Will you kiss me?" I asked quietly. Draco seemed shock and pulled back to look at me questioningly, but then he smiled and nodded his head, leaning forward and kissing me.

When we broke apart again we were both stunned. I was sure I had just experienced True Love's Kiss.

"I need to change into my robes." I murmured, looking down at the clothes I was wearing.

"Me too, I'll show you where the change rooms are." Draco said, taking my hand and leading me out of the compartment. I was sure nothing would ever be able to tear us apart now that we had found each other.

When we were almost there, three people stepped out of a compartment just ahead and Draco stiffened, a sneer appearing on his face. I wondered who the people were when suddenly the boy with black hair turned around and I saw the scar.

"Harry Potter!" I exclaimed.

He seemed stunned and could only stare at me for a moment. Probably because I was so beautiful and his brain was trying to take it all in. I smiled for added effect.

"Potter." Draco spat.

"Come on," the girl next to Harry said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away. "Let's go."

"Whoa, she's hot." the other boy, who had red hair, said from the other side of Harry.

"Ronald!" the girl scolded loudly, her mouth open in disbelief.

"Sorry!" he said, turning and rushing off to the change rooms quickly, obviously so that he would avoid being hurt by her.

"You're drooling, Potter." I said with a smirk, walking past him and pulling Draco along with me. I was satisfied when I saw Harry quickly wipe his mouth with his sleeve and the girl then scolded him, much quieter.

"You're amazing." Draco laughed when we reached the change rooms.

"I know I am. Meet you back at the compartment, then?" I said, gesturing that I was about to go in and get changed.

"Sure." Draco leant forward and kissed me again before disappearing and I grinned, going in to change into my robes.

Once I was done changing, I was on my way out when I ran into the girl I had seen with Harry before. She was looking upset so I decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" I asked her nicely.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." she said, squaring her shoulders and clenching her jaw when she saw who was speaking to her.

"Relax, I was just trying to be nice." I said, sighing and then leaving the room.

Outside, I saw Harry walking down to his compartment. It was now or never.

"Harry!" I called out, and he spun around to look at me, his mouth falling open again. I quickly walked up to him and smiled. "I'm Princess Priscilla Madonna. I've just transferred here this year and I'm going to be in sixth year."

"Wow."

"I know, exactly. But honestly! When I heard stories about the boy-who-lived, no one ever told me he was so gorgeously hot!" I exclaimed. Harry blushed and I was proud of myself immediately. I was glad I had taken so many lessons from my mother before she had gone mental on how to seduce men.

"Do you really think that?" he asked, shocked. I nodded and reached forward to take his hand.

"I've always thought you were amazing, ever since I heard stories of you." I told him. "But we'll never be able to be more than friends because I have to marry Draco Malfoy."

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Why do you have to do that?" he asked.

"Because my mother is mental and she's ordered me to. I can't go against anything she says." I told him.

"Oh. Wait, you actually want to be more than friends with me?" Harry asked, trying to get things clear in his head.

"Well, yes, because you're adorable and sexy with your glasses. But I told you, it can never work." with a sigh, I let go of his hand and walked off to the compartment where Draco already was.

"You took a while." he commented as I sat beside him, ignoring Blaise.

"I'm a girl. What did you expect?" I asked with a smile.

"I can't believe you like her, Malfoy." Blaise muttered.

"Liar. You like me too, so you can even _relate_ to how he likes me." I pointed out. Draco put an arm around me and pulled me close, narrowing his eyes at Blaise.

"No way! You're taken now, Draco?" the ugly girl, Pansy Parkinson, said.

"Yes I am." he said smugly.

"Oh, Blaise, will you go out with me?" Pansy asked, turning to him and clasping her hands together. He made a face and turned away from her. Draco laughed loudly and I smiled at him.

When we finally got to Hogwarts and went into the Great Hall for dinner, I had to go up to be sorted with the first years. All the guys kept staring at me and I saw quite a lot of girls hitting some of the guys as they tried to get their attention again.

As I stepped up to be sorted, I wondered what house I would go in. My mother's influence on me would probably be Slytherin, but I wasn't sure about my father. He was a very intelligent wizard when he was alive, so perhaps Ravenclaw?

The hat was placed on my head and I closed my eyes, hoping desperately that I wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff because that would be _such_ an embarrassment. Besides, no one from the Madonna family had ever been sorted into Hufflepuff before.

Then suddenly, the hat shouted out the house I was meant to be in.

"Gryffindor!"

"No!" I shouted, absolutely horrified. I hadn't even considered getting into this house, so what was I going to do now? Unfortunately, I had to make my way down and sit at the Gryffindor table because Professor McGonogall was gesturing for me to.

Once there, I realised I was sitting across from Harry and waved at him, adding a wink which made him blush.

"So, you're Princess Madonna?" a boy asked, who was sitting beside me. Turning to him, I shook my head.

"Princess _Priscilla_ Madonna." I corrected. "What's your name?"

"Seamus Finnigan." he replied. "I think you're hot, wanna go out with me?"

"I'm sorry, you're really attractive, but I've already made a promise to Draco Malfoy to be his forever until eternity." I told him with a slight frown.

"Well, it's Malfoy, just break the promise then." Seamus shrugged.

"I can't, I was ordered to by my mental mother and if I go against her wishes I'll be killed." I explained, feeling like a broken record because honestly, how many people had I told that to now?

"That sucks." was all Seamus could come up with a I just nodded sadly.

"Anyway, Harry," I turned to face him and he went red again, looking to see that I was talking to him again. "Would you be able to show me around later? I need to get a feel for the layout of the castle."

"Oh, sure." Harry nodded. The girl beside him nudged him before sighing and rolling her eyes, turning away from him once she realised he wasn't going to listen to her at all.

"I'm a bit worried about my mother, to tell you the truth," I said with a frown. Harry nodded for me to continue. "You see, I think her brother is trying to kill her."

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, because he's the Dark Lord and her power rivals his. But once he realises she doesn't have any power any more he'll probably come after me. Isn't that just terrible?" I explained to him.

"Voldemort is going to come after you?" Harry gaped at me.

"I'm pretty sure he is, yes. I'm kind of worried because I don't want to be killed by a relative, if you understand what I mean." I shrugged. "If he wasn't related it wouldn't be so bad. But I'm sure if he does try to kill me I'll be able to kill him first."

"Voldemort is going to come after you … and he's your uncle?" Harry asked, looking as if he was going to faint any second. I hoped he wouldn't, because I really did enjoy talking to him.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"That's a load of crap! You can't _possibly_ be related to him! He doesn't have any siblings." the girl piped up. She was getting on my nerves.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to believe me, but I knew there would be at least one person. And he does have siblings, actually. He's got seven. All of his siblings had three children except for my mother, so your theory is completely ruined because there are a _lot_ of people related to him." I pointed out.

She grumbled something and turned away again, so I smirked.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the doors to the Great Hall shuddered before disappearing entirely. Some students screamed and I stood up to get a better look at what was happening.

"He's come!" I screamed.

"Ow, ow, my scar!" Harry moaned.

Pulling out my wand which had been made for me by the best wand maker in the world, I began walking towards where Voldemort stood in the doorway. He had a few Death Eaters behind him and I smiled. This would be easy.

"Miss Madonna," Voldemort said, shaking his head. "I heard you inherited your mother's powers when she drank a potion from me and went mental."

"So _you_ gave her the potion." I said angrily. "Is there an antidote?"

"Even if there was, I wouldn't give it to you." he laughed.

"You don't have to. I'm the most powerful witch to ever live now, so all you'd have to do is tell me what it's called and I'll be able to get it for myself even if I have to brew it." I said to him challengingly.

"You are _not_ the most powerful! I am!" Voldemort roared.

"Whoa, you just admitted to being a witch? Ha! Did everybody hear that?" I asked, turning to look at the students and professors. They all looked terrified.

"I am going to kill you now, Miss Madonna." Voldemort said, taking a step towards me.

"Did you know I got into Gryffindor? You didn't curse the hat to do that, did you? Because I am _so_ not Gryffindor material." I frowned.

"You figured that out, did you? Too bad. You're stuck in Gryffindor for the next few seconds until I kill you." Voldemort said.

"Oh come on Uncle Tom, you're not really going to kill me, are you?" I whined, lowering my wand and giving him my famous puppy-dog look which even softened my mother when she was on one of her rampages.

Just as I thought he would, Voldemort faltered. Immediately using it to my advantage, I whipped my wand up again and shouted the killing curse. Everything was all over in a matter of seconds and the next thing I knew, Draco had wrapped his arms around me and was kissing me passionately.

The Death Eaters that had been behind Voldemort attempted to flee but Dumbledore managed to stop them, freezing them where they were before apparating them to Azkaban.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"I _told_ you I got all my mother's powers. And she was powerful because she was the sister of Voldemort." I said to him, shaking my head lightly.

"Now that he's dead, is your mother going to be okay?" Draco asked in a worried voice.

"I think so. She should snap out of it." I said to him. "Which means I don't have to-!" I stopped what I was saying because I hadn't actually told him about it and didn't want to dig myself too big a hole.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing! Let me just go check on Harry. He was complaining about his scar a second ago." I said, leaving Draco's side to go over to Harry and find him staring at Voldemort's dead body with an open mouth.

"How did you do that?" he whispered. "The prophecy... I was supposed to do that."

"Sometimes things don't turn out the way you expect them to. I mean, my mother's going to be fine, so she won't be ordering me to marry Draco any more!" I said. Harry's eyes snapped up to me and he looked shocked at what I was saying.

"You mean..."

"Well, just because she won't be telling me to doesn't mean I can't. I think I've come to love him, actually. I mean... before on the train... I'm sure it was True Love's Kiss. We're meant for each other! Don't you agree?" I asked him with a grin.

"Uh, whatever." he mumbled.

"How's your scar?" I asked him.

"Fine." he turned away from me then and I sighed, skipping back over to Draco.

"You've saved the entire wizarding world." Draco sighed, holding my hand and staring happily into my eyes.

"Yes, I did, but I can't believe I killed my uncle." I pouted.

"Don't worry about it. Will you marry me and be my very own Princess?" he asked. I gasped and my eyes widened even more when he got down on one knee and took off his family ring, holding it out to me.

"You can't offer me that ring, it's yours!" I said.

"But if you become part of my family, there won't be anything wrong with it. Please, Princess. I need you in my life forever." he pleaded.

Biting my lip nervously, I finally gave in and nodded, accepting the ring and letting him slip it onto my finger.

Standing back up, he threw his arms around me and hugged me so tight before kissing me again.

And then, naturally, we lived happily ever after.


End file.
